Tsuki Mansion
Tsuki Mansion '''is the 6th main course in Shining Stars 3, and is the first course that is in the second overworld. Once you use the warp behind the city in the first Overworld, head through the door, up the hill, and then over the lava to reach a small bamboo forest with a warp portal in the center. To get here, Mario must have retrieved the Water orb from Aquarius Wiggler, requiring at least 25 stars. The level is a shrouded bamboo forest with a grand mansion in the middle. There is also a secret level Mario can access that is hidden here. '''Layout The player starts surrounded by high brown walls with a cage behind him. Out of this path leads to a split with a sign. The sign states that by going right will lead to the Sticker Express while going left will lead to the Tsuki Mansion proper. The mansion itself is surrounded by huge walls of bamboo, with a stone patio in front which goes over a river. On the patio are a couple of Japanese arches (Torii). To the side, over the river, is a lake with a concrete structure at the bottom. Going towards the Sticker express leads to a loop which goes around the starting area and leading to the manor. This path goes past a couple of small ponds with high hills surrounding them. In the center of this loop is a locked off food stall, which also contains a blocked off railroad. Missions Star 1: Catch that Star! Mario must race a star to the end of a track...or does he? Follow the sign's direction in front of the start to be pointed to the palace. Once inside, stand on the sparkling area to be teleported to the racetrack. If Mario looks around, he will see the star right next to him! However, it is on the other side of an invisible wall, and if he tries to grab it, it will start to "run" down a path. Mario must then jump cross many wooden platforms with Chuckyas, Amps, and Kuromames and avoid falling into the lava below. If he does it fast enough, he should be able to catch the star before it goes into a pit of quicksand. However, if Mario does not approach the star at the start, it will never move. So the course can be completed at your own pace. Once at the end go into the passage where the star is and grab it before it hits the ground. Star 2: 5 Switches of the Mansion There are 5 switches on high areas of the building. The mansion is made up of many roofs, which can be ascended by triple jumping onto blue ledges from the side. Mario can also reach the top easily by going around the side of the building and wall kicking in between two wooden walls. The locations of the switches are as follows: # On the first elevated floor of the mansion, which has a checkered pattern # On the second floor that has a star pattern # On the third floor that also has a checkered pattern # On a stone pillar in the middle of the house, which can be jumped from the 3rd floor or higher. # On a wooden path outside the top floor to the mansion Once Mario presses all the switches, the star appears on the wooden pathway outside the top of the mansion Star 3: Illusion Picture Room A secret box in a hidden room must be infiltrated. Head to the top of the mansion and cross the wooden path until you see some red and blue flip platforms around the highest roof. Use long jumps to cross them, which also requires some good initial speed. Jump onto the steep roof from the last platform, and use either slope kicks or backward sliding jump kicks to reach the top of the roof behind the mansion. Up here is a Vanish Cap block. Grab the cap, jump off the roof away from where you jumped up (it is a shorter distance), and run to the back wall of the mansion. You will notice an arrow of coins pointing to one of the corners. Go through this wall with the cap on you will be in a small room with two murals of different colored shapes. On one of the walls is a picture with one of the murals and an arrow pointing to an area. Find the mural that is the same and jump to where the arrow is pointing to reveal an invisible "!" block with the star in it. Star 4: Tree- No, Three Green Star! Mario must collect three Green stars near trees. This is the first mission which uses the path which goes away from the mansion from the start. * Head right at the fork and swim across a river to reach a sandy shore. Go across a second river to reach an area with a tree on it. Behind the tree is a small pond with the first green star in it. * Near the first tree is a large upwards hill with a tree at the top. A Green Star is in the middle of it * There is another grassy hill path almost directly past the first tree which leads to another tree with a star in the middle of it. Once Mario collects all three, the star appears near a gate at the bottom of the last hill. Star 5: Drop it Low - Water Edition Requires Wing Cap! Only available in this mission! A switch is hidden under some newly placed crates under the bridge in front of the mansion. To uncover the switch, Mario must drain the water by entering a concrete building to the side of the mansion. However, he must enter from the top with the use of the wing cap. The Wing Cap is located on a high peak across from the mansion. Get to the top of the mansion and follow the wooden path outside it to the mountains above (The Orange and White Warp block does NOT '''lead here). Once you find the Wing Cap box, use it to fly to a Note Block in the distance, then use the block to reach a path of Bamboo shoots. Jump across them and then go down the hole to get inside the structure. Swim into the green star to drain the liquid. The sign next to the switch and the nearby Vanish Cap warns Mario that the ground outside the structure is quicksand. With this in mind, grab the Vanish Cap and use the stone platforms provided. At the last one long jump to the sandy slope, which is not quick sand, and run out of the pit. All of the other bodies of water that were drained are '''NOT QUICKSAND. Head back to the mansion and ground pound the blocks to reveal the switch. Once it is pressed, the star will appear on a nearby hill. Star 6: Find the Food Stand The stand is behind a gate that must be crossed using the Vanish Cap. To get to the Vanish Cap, Mario must enter a warp block that is behind the mansion. This leads him high up behind the start, near where the cage is. Once you grab the cap, look for the gate across a nearby pool of water and enter it and grab the star. Path to the Sticker Express As the sign mentioned at the start of the course, the way to get to this secret level is in this stage. The gate that blocks off the railroad is in the area where the Food Stand is. There is another Vanish Cap box on the white arch if it runs out before you get through both gates. Enemies * Goomba * Skeeter * Chuckya * Kuromame * Amp Trivia * The entire stage is referencing the game Touhou 8:Imperishable Night ** The music is from the first stage in that game ** The main setting of the game is a palace at the end of a bamboo forest ** The moon picture outside the level is referencing the plot of the game ** There is a picture of Reisen Udongein Inaba, a boss who creates illusions, in the illusion picture room ** There is a picture of Fujiwara no Mokou , a boss who is the enemy of the princess who lives in the mansion, on the secluded food stall. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Forest Category:Music-Touhou